SAO FanFic The way it should have gone
by TCKKirito
Summary: this is my version of how it should have gone


SAO Fan Fiction by Kirito Aguna.

I swing at the beast cutting off the arm. I run around it the back to take a stab at his blind spot. He turns around just in time to attack me but it's too late and I've already lunged and I hit him in the muzzle. He shatters into blue fragments. I'm breathing heavily, my breath smoking in the cold dry air. I decide to head back to town since I've cleared the dungeon. When I have gotten back to town I'm heading to the inn when I bump into someone. It's a girl and I ask what her name is.

She says "I'm Asuna."

I tell her that my name is Kirito. I ask if she wants to form a party. She said sure. We form a party and head out. We get to the dungeon and find a lizard man army awaiting us. I immediately rush them with Asuna close behind. She whips out her rapier and uses a special move called lightning blade. I engage my skill death swing. We take down the army and I've leveled up and so has she. We find the boss room as a guild shows up. We ask if they want to help us take down the boss. They say yes and we rush the boss room. I activate my sword skill savage fulcrum. Asuna uses her sword skill flashing penetrator. The boss has lost one bar of health out of five. I activate my next sword skill phantom rave which is an ultimate attack. The boss has lost another bar of health from that attack with the combined effort of the guild and me. The boss attacks me and I pull out my special skill dual wield, I'm the only player in SAO that can do this. I activate my sword skill star burst stream. The boss lost two bars this time and is done to half a bar of health. I finish him off with a duo skill called blades of lightning. I get the drop and it's a midnight cloak. I equip the midnight cloak. I head back to town of beginnings. i start off by storing my col from the boss fight in the bank. Then I head out to floor two and immediately start on the dungeon.

End of floor 1

FLOOR 2

I'm in the dungeon of floor 2 and I have found out that monsters are more lizard men. I rush at the first one and it deflects my blow. Damn these guys are good I think. I don't know what I'm going to do when Asuna shows up. When we work together we take them down. I slash and she stabs the beast and he it shatters into blue fragments. We are breathing heavily but I have learned a new skill. I try the new skill on one of them and they don't block. Yes I can finally attack them solo. "God damn you beast" I yell as I charge one of them. My blow hits its target and it shatters into blue shards. I'm breathing heavily now. I used my whole speed for the charge and my speed skill is 50. Asuna stares in awe at me.

"Good job" she says.

"Thanks" I say.

We head back to town after we have cleared the dungeon. Once we get back to town we go to the shop. I buy another sword that is better than mine.

"Want to try the boss with me? We can get this guild I know of to help us." I say

"Sure" she says.

"OK" I say.

We message the guild saying we found the boss room and need help. They reply saying they will help clear the floor. We head out to meet them at the boss room. When we get there we form a plan to have me and Asuna being the main attackers and the guild will distract the boss. Asuna and I rush the boss and she almost gets hit when I jump in the way and block it.

"I thought you guys were distracting the boss" I say

"Sorry we didn't see it, WATCH OUT KIRITO!" they scream.

I look up just in time to see it and block just in time. The beast swings his sword again and I deflect it and run up the arm to stab the creature in its face. I run back down the arm and cut off the hand. Asuna rushes up and starts a move called million stabs blow. The boss is on its final bar. Asuna and I rush the boss and activate a dual person move called Strom Striker. We finish off the boss with a star blaster attack. We head back to town to check out the loot we got from the boss fight.

I got a new sword called Elucidator

End of Floor 2


End file.
